Talk:Wolf in the Fold (episode)
John Winston I don't recall seeing a bartender in the episode, as the credits here suggest John Winston played. If so, he apparently was a background character of some sort... --Alan del Beccio 18:30, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right. The studio cast lists often retain the names of actors and parts cut from the final prints. There are a few background guys visible in the opening scene, but none of them are John Winston. - Uncredited doctor There is a female doctor who comes to the bridge in this episode to administer the tranquilizer to the bridge crew to prevent them from experiencing fear. Kirk refers to her by name, something like Doctor "Mizer". She is not credited in the article. - 16:27, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Capt. Kirk is not saying "Dr. Mizer", or Dr. anything for that matter. He is asking of the nurse(?) who appears on the bridge with a hypo, "Tranquilizer?" He is doing it with his back to the camera, and presumably the microphone, and so his one-word line is muffled. The unnamed nurse answers simply, "Yes, sir.", and proceeds to tranquilize the bridge crew except for Spock and the Captain. Uhura allegedly not appearing Although a man is sitting in her place towards the end of the episode, when the bridge is first shown with Spock talking to the captain over the comm it appears that a woman is sitting there with her back to the camera. Is this Uhura? :Looking over at TrekCore, this is the first image they have of Spock on the bridge. 66&pos 53}} This does not appear to be Uhura but rather the man you specified (or another one :P). I hope this answers your question. :) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 14:18, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Remastered version missing a line during teaser I was looking forward to seeing the line where scotty is told about the lights to replace his pounding the table in appreciation. It wasn't there! Maybe someone with more patience can go through to see what other lines were removed from the original. -- 14:46, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :It's just syndication cuts, it will all be back in the episode on DVD/HD-DVD. --Jörg 10:02, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :: Indeed, they were there on the DVD. --Alan 20:42, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Goof Conninty Goof apparently after Lt Tracy murder-the 24 hour memory Psychotricorder is not used on Scotty! Of Course if it had--no sequence and the unmasking of RedJac! By the way -the stunt double for John Fielder doesnt resembe him at all! :That would be a nitpick, which we don't put in articles. 31dot (talk) 23:21, November 16, 2013 (UTC) List of Ripper like murders Would it be too obscure to include the computer's list of mass murderers of women? * 1932: Shanghai, China, Earth. Seven women knifed to death. * 1974: Kiev, USSR, Earth. Five women knifed to death. * 2105: Martian colonies. Eight women knifed to death. * 2156: Heliopolis, Alpha Eridani Two. Ten women knifed to death. Another point is 1932 was also the year the Shanghai Incident happened and is the only insident listed before the episode was made.--BruceGrubb (talk) 18:28, August 31, 2017 (UTC) : Well, it already is at Redjac, which is probably where it is most relevant. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 18:41, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ::There are entries for all the women, too, now. --LauraCC (talk) 18:54, August 31, 2017 (UTC)